


get through me

by peachsneakers



Series: cacophonous harmony [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Hurt/Comfort, Intruloceit, M/M, Multi, Name Reveal, Putting Others First spoilers!!, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Deceit returns. His boyfriends comfort him.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: cacophonous harmony [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728703
Comments: 39
Kudos: 385





	get through me

He should be thrilled.

He _is_ thrilled. Thomas is willing to _listen_ to him. _Patton_ is willing to listen to him. Patton asked him- _him!_ \- for advice on apologizing to Thomas. If you had asked him so much as this morning, he would have thought you were out of your mind. Patton would never ask him for assistance, would never see his as a helping hand.

But he _has_.

And Deceit- _Janus_ \- 

He's given them his name, tugged off a glove and sworn on his own bare flesh, his own raised right hand, that for once and for all, he's telling the truth. The vulnerability still aches in his throat, still churns in his stomach. The memory of Logan's warm acceptance helped to push the words past frozen lips. _My name is Janus._

And Roman...

Roman _laughed_.

Every fear Janus had sprouted to life in full, languishing bloom, and it's all he can do to try and take that power back, to snip at Roman with harsh words and cruel, to say things he does not mean because damn it, he is _hurt_ and he desperately doesn't want to admit it.

But the look on Roman's face before he sunk out, after Janus compared him to Remus- ( _Not fair to Roman or Remus, neither of them are evil, neither of them are good, they just_ are-)

"Snake boi!" Remus calls enthusiastically as he opens the door. He's dangling upside down on Janus's bed, his hair brushing the soft, yellow carpet. "Thomathy likes you now! Right? It worked?"

"Yes," Janus agrees, trying to will his voice to sound a little less dead. Logan's and Remus's faces immediately crease in concern.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks at once, crossing the room and coaxing Janus fully into his bedroom. Janus swallows, his throat unbearably dry.

"I told them my name," he murmurs. "And Roman-" He stops, because he's terribly afraid if he says the words, he's going to cry, and that is the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't do.

"What?" Logan probes gently. "Roman what?"

"Janus?" Remus joins them, his own voice hesitant. "What did my brother do?"

"He laughed," Janus says bleakly. "He laughed and he- he called it stupid. That's all." 

"He hurt you," Logan states, with a perceptiveness that doesn't surprise Janus at all. He just nods and stares straight ahead, willing the blurriness in his vision away.

"I'm gonna kill my brother," Remus says, summoning his morning star with the wisp of a thought and stalking toward the door. Janus's arm shoots out, snagging Remus's sleeve.

"Please don't," Janus says. "I- I was not particularly kind in my reply. I-" He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "I told him that it's a good thing that he doesn't have a mustache, otherwise how would I be able to tell who's the evil twin." He winces, expecting censure, or Remus's face to flood with hurt-

Instead Remus nods.

"I would have said worse," he says, matter-of-fact. "But he _is_ my bro, so." Janus blinks at him, flabbergasted.

"But it was wrong of me," he protests. Remus shrugs philosophically.

"He said something to hurt you first," he points out. "I don't think it's really a _surprise_ for you to retaliate, you know."

"Remus is right," Logan says, surprising Janus anew. "Besides, you can always apologize and talk it over with him later."

"Patton said that he wanted to check on him," Janus says, feeling a tiny bit of guilt slide away.

"There you go," Logan says. "Roman has Patton to check up on him, and you have us." He leads Janus to the bed, patting the blanket-rumpled center with an inviting hand. "You have been through an emotional upheaval. I prescribe cuddling for the rest of the night."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Janus asks, a slight smile creeping across his face. Logan nods.

"Yes," he says. "And watching _The Jungle Book_ because I know how much you enjoy Kaa."

"He should be the true protagonist, you know," Janus says, making himself comfortable on the bed as Remus joins them.

Logan smiles.

"Tell me more," he says, one arm sneaking out and tugging Janus close.


End file.
